


The Art of Jumping a Virgin

by Vexicle



Series: Ice Cream Sundae [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	The Art of Jumping a Virgin

This girl, Aquilo thinks, is going to be the death of him.

The poor boy finds himself gritting his teeth, trying his best to focus on typing the choreography into their band’s shared document, but Cherry sitting on his lap doesn't just prevent him from seeing much on the monitor, it's proving to be really, _really_ distracting. 

Honestly, Aquilo should have known the mischievous girl would have ulterior motives for inviting him to her house. Alone. To do work, she said. Majority of the blond’s experience this particular visit consisted of him pointedly ignoring all her pokes, her tight form-fitting (black!) outfit and passive demands for attention; the only thing this has accomplished is to switch her to more affirmative action.

Why was she his girlfriend again? 

Aquilo finally gives up trying to get any work done that day, muttering under his breath as he slams the monitor shut in front of him. “What do you want?” Aquilo growls, half because he is very annoyed at her rude disruptions and half because Cherry’s warmth in his lap is stirring interest in a particular area, and he hates letting her know she's won.

Cherry giggles and gets off his lap, twirling a strand of her hair. She leans invitingly over the table, and Aquilo is briefly treated to a view of the dip between the valley of her breasts before he wrenches his gaze away. “How rude, Quilly! I invite you over to play and this is the response you give me?” Cherry all but purrs in amusement.

“ _Play?_ You called me here to _work_ , damn it!”

Cherry bats her eyelashes at him, and what the hell, just where is she emulating all of this behaviour from and why is it affecting him so much? “I changed my mind,” Cherry says simply.

Aquilo’s eye twitches, and he hates how easily he blushes. He crosses his legs to try to dampen his erection, hoping Cherry won't notice. “Y-you...you!” Aquilo splutters.

“Me,” Cherry asserts, positively beaming at her lover’s flustered state. “Won’t you entertain me, dear?”

“It's not my fault you have amnesia!”

“Awww, but you were boring me with all your work ethics.” Cherry pouts. “It must be your general stick-up-your-ass aura.”

“Excuse me?” Aquilo demands, slamming his fist on the table and shooting up in his seat. The chair skids backwards with a terrible screech for such a small distance.

Cherry shrugs, unbothered by the noise. “Well, that means you'll need to kiss me!”

“That barely makes any sense!” Cherry is giving him a headache, all of it. She seems unusually... obstinate today.

“Oh, just shut up and do it, Aquilo!” Cherry snaps. Stunned by her sudden change in demeanor, Aquilo barely reacts. Sensing an opportunity, the black-haired girl leans in to slip her tongue into Aquilo’s gaping mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. It takes him a second to realise what she's doing - and then he's pulling away, his legs giving out as he gasps, “What the _fuck_?”

Cherry pouts again. “Aww, you, it almost worked this time, too!”

Aquilo is breathing hard, and he can't believe that such simple gestures from Cherry could make him lose control to this point. 

And... and just what the fuck does she think she's doing?

In shame he turns his face away, though he keeps his icy blue eyes on her warily. His arms clench and he holds them up to chest level. She won't catch him off-guard again.

“Quilly, do you really not want this?” Cherry’s voice takes on a gentler tone. She rubs soothing circles along his back, the way she knows he likes.

Aquilo takes a deep breath, frowning and rubbing his forehead. He buries his face in her shoulder, inhaling her comforting scent. “I'm sorry, I just don't have much experience with stuff like this," he mumbles, muffled. "So when you did that, it was just really unexpected to me.”

There's silence and when he looks up curiously he finds Cherry gawking at him. “You? Inexperienced?” she splutters.

Aquilo furrows his brows. “...yeah?”

“But you're the - you're the captain of the football team!”

“So?”

“How does someone like you _avoid_ experience?”

Aquilo just stares at the agitated girl in confusion, feeling his cheeks heat up, this time in embarrassment. “Why wouldn't I be able to?” Was... was he supposed to have done this before? At his age? Probably.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Cherry cups both of Aquilo’s cheeks in her hand and squeezes them. As Aquilo makes a noise of protest, she continues, “You're right, Quilly, that's unacceptable for your first time! So!” Cherry pets Aquilo’s abused cheeks, drawing a chair out and sitting down next to him. Dramatically, she raises one hand to her heart. “I will take it upon myself as super duper Cherry to teach you all the wonderness of lovemaking!” 

“WHAT?” Aquilo almost sends his chair skidding again.

“What?” Cherry peers at the blond curiously.

“A-are you serious? Now? Like right now? S-sex?” Aquilo stammers, blue eyes wide. “I, um, I-”

“Aquilo,” Cherry says soothingly, threading her fingers through his soft locks. “Don't force yourself. It's okay if you want to wait.”

“We’ve been dating for four months,” Aquilo recalls in a carefully masked neutral tone.

“Mhmm?”

“It's only natural you want sex.”

“Do you, though?”

Aquilo pauses as his cheeks redden from the enquiry. “I-I’ve never even read smut before! I mean, I know the basics, but -” Aquilo trails off into a shudder. “I mean, I’ve seen romance but whenever they do anything more than kissing I -” he clasps his hands over his mouth as though what was about to come out of it was heavily taboo. The red blooms even further along his pale cheekbones. “They - they do all sorts of weird kinky shit!” Aquilo says in a manner that is almost a whine.

There is a short silence before Cherry breaks it - and Aquilo all but hisses at the black-haired girl when he realises she is laughing. Cherry giggles again. “No, no, I’m not laughing at you, it's just I’d never have thought you’d be so... _innocent_ , Aquilo.”

Aquilo shrinks under her gaze, laughter dancing in her eyes. “Shut up,” the athlete protests weakly, although both of them know it's just his default catchphrase when he's trying desperately to regain control of a situation beyond his grasp. The words ring hollow to them both.

Cherry shrugs, this time standing up and gesturing for him to follow. “Do you want me to teach you?” she asks.

Cherry holds one hand out, and Aquilo looks at it, back to her open, trusting and loving gaze, and then his legs are moving clumsily before his brain can command them not to, fumbling forward and muttering, “Uh, sure.”

She smiles back at him ever so gently. Aquilo avoids her gaze as is routine, and then Aquilo thinks for a bit more and realises this is _Cherry_ , the girl he's known for the past ten years or so, and she’d never intentionally screw him over, as insensitive as she might be. With an audible gulp, he lets Cherry lead him to her bedroom. It's not far from the living room, just a little way in and they're there.

His heart's thumping way too much, and in his head, though he's never, _ever_ going to let Cherry know, he wonders what it might be like. The slow glide of skin over skin and their lips pressed together for way longer than is necessary. Aquilo gulps, blushing at the thought. His skin prickles with trepidation, but yet, there's anticipation.

_Aquilo, you incompetent loser. Don't mess this shit up._

They enter her familiar pink paradise and Cherry switches the fan on, promptly flopping onto the bed. She lets out a satisfied noise, petting a spot beside her. Aquilo hesitates before crossing over and sitting down on the bed. It's not too cramped, not quite a double bed but bigger than a single. Cherry shifts over anyway, but Aquilo is unsure if to follow - until Cherry makes a come-hither motion and with barely disguised excitement, he plops down on the soft mattress.

Cherry arches her back in a long stretch, reminding Aquilo of what is to come. He fidgets a little before finally opting to lie down beside his girlfriend, letting out a long breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He throws one arm over his face and groans.

Aquilo can almost _hear_ the mischievous grin on Cherry’s face as she says, “Now, usually sex just kinda happens after people get all horny, yeah?” Aquilo swiftly removes his arm just to glare at her; all he gets is a tinkling laugh before she continues, “And you were getting pretty excited just now, right?”

Aquilo keeps quiet, unable to deny it, and hating that he is unable to. He just glares at the patterns on her sheets instead. Stupid fucking smiley face.

“Maybe jumping you really is the right approach after all?” Cherry wonders aloud, trailing off towards the end.

“No, no,” Aquilo sighs, frustrated. In a sudden burst of courage he reaches out to cradle Cherry’s head. Aquilo leans himself closer so that he can feel her breath on his lips, looking into her surprised gray eyes. 

Fuck it, it's now or never.

“Just... let me …” he mutters as he closes the final inch between them, pressing his lips to hers as she has done to him so many times before.

Cherry is suitably pleased by this development, returning the kiss with all of her usual passion and energy behind it. She tries to subtly sneak her tongue in after a while, and Aquilo obliges... just _this_ time. This is the most they've ever gone before, however, and Aquilo isn't sure what exactly to do after the whole making out portion of it. 

Though, since he has read in sex ed that such activities are supposed to be... _relaxing and pleasurable_ , Aquilo chooses to succumb to his instincts, a thick haze blanketing his entire mind as Cherry draws his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Aquilo allows the girl to take control, and she brushes her fingers against Aquilo’s chin, swirling her tongue in lazy circles along his. They finally part, gasping for air and Cherry whispers breathlessly, “Aquilo…”

Cherry lets her hands wander all over the blond’s chest, fingers dancing along his clothed abdomen. Aquilo squirms a little at her touch, returning his attentions to her lips. Cherry flicks her tongue at his lips, teasingly asking for entrance, and Aquilo obliges, allowing the curly-haired girl to slide her slick, wet tongue inside. He lets out a low moan as she explores him eagerly.

Aquilo almost whines in protest as Cherry withdraws her tongue, but it turns into a surprised squeak as Cherry rides his shirt up, then ducks her head down. Aquilo all but keens as Cherry traces his name with her tongue on his toned stomach, slamming one hand to grip tightly on the sheets behind him, moaning and panting harshly. Just - what the hell, she's never done that before, and it sets his nerves on fire, oh _hell_ -

“Quilly,” Cherry purrs as she looks up at Aquilo, and his eyes inadvertently travels down to her chest. Crap, the collar of her shirt is way too big today and he just _knows_ it's on purpose. He blushes deeply as she catches his gaze and grins proudly, her hands squeezing his hips tightly. _Stop tempting me, goddammit, you fucking succubus._

He bets that's it, that's why he feels so high, so giddy, so... out of his mind. Aquilo wants her, wants every single piece of her. If only he can get over _himself_ first.

“I'm sorry!” Feeling flustered by the intense gaze Cherry is giving him, he grips the bedsheets even harder. He's falling into a bottomless pit of sin, but one look at her tousled black locks means he's not entirely sure he wants to turn back.

“Stare all you want, Quilly,” Cherry says in a teasing manner, tugging suggestively at his jeans. His blush deepens further at that, and he swears it's spreading to the rest of his body as well. He allows Cherry to undo his belt and slide his jeans down, and he helps by taking his shirt off. Aquilo watches, mesmerised, as Cherry sticks her tongue out playfully and shimmies her way out of her sinfully form-fitting tights and top. Aquilo half-wanted her to keep them on, but now that she’s fully naked in front of him in all her glory, he suddenly finds his mouth dry.

 _She's really beautiful,_ he thinks, and then he realises he's fucking _staring_ and forcefully peels his eyes away, though it's sheer agony to do so.

“Are you ready, Aquilo?” Cherry asks, tone gentler now, though it's somewhat undermined by the fact that she is poking the blond’s erection curiously. Aquilo jerks in surprise, and his mouth falls open. “Can I touch it?” Cherry asks.

Aquilo somehow musters up the rest of his energy to glare at her, even as he lays a panting mess below her. “Are you really asking me that?”

Cherry laughs at his disgruntled expression. “That was just instinct, I'm sorry! But I'm asking you nicely now, okay? Quilly?” She returns her attentions to his half-hard member, cautiously fitting her right hand around his girth.

“...okay,” Aquilo mumbles, turning his eyes away, looking desperately at anywhere else apart from where her hand is gripped around his cock. He gasps as she cautiously strokes him from the tip to the base.

“What do you like, Quilly?”

Aquilo wouldn't have thought it possible for him to blush even harder, but he does and he quietly mutters something. Cherry pokes him again, and he says, louder this time, “I’ve never even... done that before.”

“Done what?” Cherry is getting more and more confident in her ministrations, and Aquilo struggles to think clearly as she strokes him harder.

“I've never - _ah_ \- touched m-myself before,” he admits. It's getting harder to think, the pleasant haze threatening to envelop him whole, why were they even talking again?

Then Aquilo slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his disappointed groan as Cherry stops her motions in favor of looking at him like he's an alien. “Seriously?” she asks incredulously. “Do you not have hormones? Are you ace or something?”

“I-I mean... cold showers are a thing. If you ignore it it'll go away,” Aquilo explains half-heartedly, not meeting her gaze. He'd like the haze to come back soon, please and thank you. The blond sits up awkwardly, fiddling with his hands in his lap and pointedly ignoring his own arousal. “Is that wrong?” Aquilo asks, suddenly worried.

Cherry shakes her head, and to Aquilo’s relief goes back to palming his erection. “I was just surprised. If you want, let me show you what feels good.” The black-haired girl abruptly seizes control of Aquilo’s wrist, and he recoils a bit because that's the hand that she just used to stroke him - oh crap why the hell are you disgusted Aquilo that's _your own_ jizz - and adjusts his grip so that his hand is resting against his dick. Subconsciously, the blond spreads his legs apart.

He looks at their hands, feeling unsure, but Cherry nods and releases her grip. “Just do what I did just now,” she explains. “Do whatever feels good.”

“With... with you watching?” He bites his lip, blinking up at her.

“I want to watch, Quilly. Don't mind me, just do your own thing.” Cherry flaps one hand at him.

_It's embarrassing!_ Aquilo wants to say, but he takes a look at the lust in her gaze and the way her gray eyes are half lidded and waiting, fixated on his cock, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like a dog. He concludes that if Cherry doesn't think it's disgusting, then he _will_ try and think that way as well. He gives her one last glance before he turns his attention to his arousal, experimentally, slowly, clumsily emulating her earlier motions. He stuffs one hand in his mouth again to muffle the low moans threatening to spill out of his lips.

It's just... wow, he can't believe he hasn't done this before. Where's this pleasure been his whole life? He doesn't even mind that Cherry's watching him anymore as sparks of pleasure trail up his spine, heightened by every stroke of his fingers.

Aquilo bites his hand as he uses his other hand to squeeze his cock, and a few whines slip through his fingers as he thumbs his tip, foreskin pulled back to expose the sensitive head. His breath catching as he rubs the slit. He lets out a few muffled “mmph”s as he pumps his hand faster, panting into his hand that is now a balled up fist, spreading his legs further apart. Aquilo works out a sloppy rhythm as he begins to thrust into his warm grip, shivering while tying to figure out a way to continue stroking his length while continuing to apply pressure to the head. 

He settles for using his palm to pump his shaft up and down, rubbing his head with circular motions of his thumb. It's incredibly clumsy, and he feels so big and heavy compared to Cherry’s nimble movements, but it works and that's all Aquilo cares about right now.

Slowly, he feels something build up in his loins, and he whimpers, bucking wildly against his hand. “Cherry,” Aquilo says breathlessly, letting his hand fall out of his mouth. “I think... I think there's s-something… going to happen.” he grinds impatiently against his rough palm, all of his earlier shame and embarrassment seemingly vanished into the dark abyss of lust. “I want it, Cherry,” he whines, and he can hardly believe that these pleas are coming from _him_ , his voice ragged and needy.

He hears a cough, and then he realises that Cherry has to wipe her chin, and she's blushing every bit as furiously as he is. His only warning is her hooded dark eyes flicking over to his crotch - and then Aquilo yelps as Cherry leans forward to swipe her tongue along his slit, eyeing him intensely as a tremor runs through his entire body, his head falling back and his eyes snapping shut of their own accord. Without his hand to muffle his cries, Aquilo moans his girlfriend’s name loudly, shamelessly, all of his earlier protests forgotten and cast away as he fastens his grip in Cherry’s scalp. He doesn't care anymore - the only sensation he can register right now is her deliciously hot, wet mouth around his sensitive length.

Aquilo can't seem to stop himself from pulling harshly at Cherry's hair - without warning she engulfs half of his cock in her mouth. Her playful tongue flicks at the underside of his length, prompting a long, drawn-out moan from Aquilo. He secretly loves the force with which she is holding on to his hips, and then she hollows her cheeks and sucks and it's _amazing_ , causing him to choke as she works on taking him even deeper. 

He still has the presence of mind to gasp out “D-don't - fuck - force yourself,” but the answering rumble from Cherry ends with him keening, begging for her to continue the sweet, sweet torture as he presses his nails harder into her scalp.

The pressure pressing against his loins is getting even harder to ignore now, and even as he twitches in Cherry’s mouth he's panting and fighting for breath. Unable to find the words right then, Aquilo clutches at the curly locks in his grasp, this time more purposeful and in warning, but Cherry ignores him and continues to suck on his length. Aquilo bucks uncontrollably in her grasp, shuddering and moaning, and then Cherry swirls her tongue against his tip and he's _gone_ in an instant, sobbing as Cherry just continues her ministrations while white-hot liquid floods her mouth.

Cherry milks his orgasm for all it's worth, lapping her tongue against his length, and even after the last of the blond’s spasms are gone she's still suckling at it, trying to acquire every last drop of his cum. Aquilo wails, tears pricking at his eyes as he pushes weakly at her shoulder, all his strength gone as he flops back on the bed.

Cherry lets him rest for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath, then her head appears in his field of vision, grinning widely. “Good?” Aquilo can't help but notice how disheveled she looks, and he awkwardly tries to smile back. She coos, cupping his chin in an affectionate gesture. “I can't believe I found the secret to making you smile. If I'd known it'd be this easy, I'd have jumped you long ago!”

"Oh... oh my," he mutters tiredly, grasping at her sheets. "Look... I, uh... ugh. I'd like... warnings. Don't say shit like that."

“Quilly, you were being pretty shameless just now.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Did you enjoy it?” Cherry's lips twitch into a satisfied smile as she wipes at her chin. Aquilo's full-body flush intensifies as he realises Cherry enjoyed doing... such a _debauched_ act. 

_Oh, fuck._

Aquilo’s lips move to form an instinctive ‘no’ as Cherry's question finally reaches the part of his frazzled mind that still can think. But then again, he thinks that she doesn't deserve that. Not after... what a stellar job she's done putting up with him. Aquilo bites his lip, forces his embarrassment down and stammers, “Yeah, I... I like it. I, uh, thank you.”

“That's good.” Cherry lies down next to him, nuzzling his shoulder softly. Aquilo's heart pounds even faster at the affectionate smile she has on her face, well worth any embarrassment he had prior.

“What about you?” Aquilo asks, his eyes trailing down her chest, her toned stomach, her legs - and how he'd _love_ to see that part that's currently covered up by her legs.

 _Oh my god._ Aquilo's eyes widen. _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck -_

It's... it's not like he hasn't seen it before, but _really_? What's going on with him?!

Cherry makes a show of pretending to give it some thought, before simply saying, “Fuck me.” Aquilo’s breath catches in his throat, and Cherry leans up to plant a kiss to his lips. After all of her... attention, Aquilo is beyond protesting any longer, melting into her kiss as he tangles his hands in her locks.

 _What the hell has she done to me?_ Aquilo wonders blearily, but he hasn't the brain cells left to pursue this train of thought. And, well... he just really, really loves her. All of her...

He pulls away, gasping for breath, stroking the back of her head tenderly. “I'm really sorry. Is your hair okay? It must have been really uncomfortable for you,” Aquilo whispers sympathetically against her cheek as he strokes her hair.

“The only place I'm uncomfortable right now is down there,” Cherry complains, and Aquilo actually laughs, oh god, leave it to Cherry to have a sense of humor even in bed and... and he's so damn deep, so _in love_ with her. She's so beautiful, still, even with her black curly hair a total mess and sweat plastering her back... and it's because of him and she's _his_ and all _his_. Overcome with a wave of affection for her, Aquilo closes his eyes, sighing and burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Cherry looks pleasantly taken aback. “You're oddly cute right now, Aquilo. I'm not used to it,” she comments, though she him close all the same. Aquilo struggles briefly before giving up and letting her do what she wants with him. Why does he struggle again? He's finding it hard to recall who he is, even. The only thing he wants right now is more of her warmth, her heat.

Cherry draws him into a kiss again, her hands wandering downwards to trace the outlines of his muscles. Cherry isn't too shabby either, and Aquilo allows his eyes to wander down her body, from her breasts to the toned quality of her abs. He feels a little twitch down there again, and curiously he casts his eyes down even further, trying to catch a glimpse of that lucrative place.

Suddenly there is a pinch along his right arm and Aquilo squeaks in surprise. Of course it's Cherry again, looking at him with mischief dancing in her gray eyes. “I think I corrupted you a little too well,” Cherry says teasingly, and Aquilo _would_ like to show up that sassy little mouth, but he simply can't flex his brain muscles at all when she brushes her slit against his arousal like that.

Aquilo moans again as Cherry flicks her curious tongue over his collarbone, her hand darting down to stoke his hardness to its full length. His chest heaves as Cherry twists her wrist along the length, and while he is panting out her name, he dimly thinks that he needs to try that out on himself later on.

“Do I need protection?” Aquilo asks when the thought suddenly occurs to him, as if a bolt out of the clear blue sky.

Cherry stops short. “Oh, right,” she says, rolling over and pulling open the drawer of her nightstand. Aquilo idly wonders if Mr and Mrs Lai check what their daughter is up to, and then he realises with a growing blush that Cherry most likely has been planning to screw him for a while. He's embarrassed to admit it, but part of him swells with pride at the thought.

And, well, he sure does reciprocate that desire.

Cherry tears one packet open, the crinkling of plastic between her teeth. “I think you can fit these.”

Aquilo gulps and nods, fiddling with the condom a little before finally pulling it on. Cherry pulls him into another kiss, and his arms wrap around her instinctively as she nibbles at his lips. She separates from the blond again, and Aquilo realises she's uncapping something. He watches curiously and at her request, holds out his right hand. He finds a dollop of cooling liquid on his fingers, dribbling down his palm, and he redirects his eyes to Cherry curiously. She smirks, rolling over and splaying her legs open, and even without words Aquilo understands what she wants him to do.

Subconsciously, he holds his breath as he brushes his fingers across her folds, and Cherry wriggles a little underneath him. Cherry giggles lovingly as Aquilo rubs his index finger up and down her slit, pressing inwards gently until he finally finds her entrance. He dips his finger in, and truthfully he's unsure what to do, so Aquilo watches her face as he thrusts his finger in and out of her wetness, keeping his eyes open for any expressions of pain.

Cherry, instead, just smiles up at him, and Aquilo is caught off guard by how much she trusts him. He lets a hint of a similar smile touch the edges of his lips, and then he's returning his gaze to her pussy, watching her folds swallow his digit up knuckle deep and Cherry’s thighs twitching from it. Aquilo has never seen something so erotic before, and a whimper tears its way out of his throat.

He just... can't believe she'd ever let him touch her like that. Aquilo feels so hazy, so grateful, so loved... He wants to take even more of her, bit by bit.

Aquilo coaxes a second finger from his right into her entrance. The black-haired girl reaches up to grab securely onto his shoulders, and Aquilo finds that he really, really likes being her anchor to hold on to. Experimentally, he curls his fingers like his teammates have once said while teasing him; he's got to thank them later, as Cherry’s walls tighten around his fingers and he's lost in her heat. Aquilo is getting antsy now, wondering dazedly how she would feel around his cock if she was this tight just around his fingers. Just two barely fit...

“Yes, that's good,” she says encouragingly, and Aquilo for once doesn't bother hiding his pleasure at the praise. “Just - nngh - stretch me open, just like that - oh god-” Cherry rolls her hips against the blond’s fingers, and he does as he is told, working his fingers deep inside her, adding a third finger. Cherry is breathing harshly and looking even more disheveled then before, and Aquilo’s arousal twitches at the thought of being inside this beautiful girl.

Aquilo spies the little bud above her lower lips, peeking out at him teasingly. Not one to be outdone, he spreads his left index and middle fingers in a v-shape, rubbing the soft organ gently between them. Cherry’s reaction is instantaneous, almost kicking him in the face if not for his reflexes and chest heaving even harder. 

“Ah! Aquilo, too much, stop,” Cherry chokes out as she tugs on his shoulders. Aquilo does stop, wondering if he did something wrong, but evidently he hasn't and he's struck dumb when Cherry withdraws his fingers from herself, brings it to her face and _licks_ the fluids off his fingers. Aquilo blushes deeply as she cheekily prods her tongue between the valley of his fingers, letting out a quiet moan himself. _Filthy._

“Y-you really have a thing for that... cum,” Aquilo says, shuddering as he utters the final word as though it's taboo. Cherry just laughs at that, but not unkindly.

“Are you ready?” she asks in a soft, soothing tone, as she pulls him on top of her so they're lying down on the bed again. Aquilo nods as if in a daze; whatever she wants, he'll give her, just _please_ hurry up, he can't take it much longer -

Aquilo gasps, then groans loudly as Cherry seizes his cock in her warm hand and guides it inside herself. The friction is slightly negated by the thin lining of plastic, but as far as Aquilo is concerned it's _perfect_ , her walls gripping his length so damn tightly. Cherry grunts with effort, and with another thrust downwards he slips through even deeper, and they moan together as if in a symphony, her cunt clutching tightly around his cock.

Aquilo bites his lip hard to keep from crying out, but Cherry is having none of that right now. She pokes his forehead lightly, smirking. “Oh, do stop doing that. I want all my neighbours to hear us~”

Aquilo can barely get his protests out before they're cut off by his choked cry the instant Cherry thrusts forward where their hips meet. Aquilo feels trapped in the sweetest possible manner, unable to do anything but moan and follow the pace she has set. Somewhere at the back at his mind, where conscious thought still lingers, Aquilo realises that she's deliberately holding back with this slow pace, her hips and thighs trembling with the effort - and he loves her so, so much. She's an angel, he swears, he's so grateful. Aquilo thrusts into her sharply and without warning, hoping she'll take the hint.

Cherry utters a cry and her walls grip him even tighter. "Yeah... next time, warn me, okay?" Cherry asks, reaching forward to cup his cheek in her palm. Aquilo mutters an apology, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips, a gesture strangely intimate given how their hips meet. They're breathing in short bursts of air, clutching at each other like they're the only ones that matter in this universe.

“I want more, Cherry,” he whispers, desire dripping from every word. Cherry gulps and nods, enveloping his lips in another kiss, finally, _finally_ setting the demanding pace he knows she wants and craves. And if he's being honest... he loves it as well, how his cock slips in and out of her at every thrust. Aquilo allows Cherry to place her hands on his hips, helping him angle his thrusts and control his speed. He gasps as he tries to follow her rhythm that he's slowly getting a feel for, snapping his hips back and forth. It's sloppy and clumsy and by no means is he a practitioner of this fine art; but when Aquilo strikes a certain spot along Cherry’s inner walls, she cries out, screaming and begging him to hit there, there, _again_ , Aquilo finds that it's okay.

"A-Aquilo -" Cherry gasps out. "My... my clit, you gotta - _oh_ -" Cherry chokes back a moan as Aquilo reaches down and thumbs her sensitive pink bud. All finesse is lost on Cherry’s part as well by now as both of them grind their hips together harshly to find that magical spot again. When Aquilo does manage to do just that, Cherry _wails_ , blubbering and uttering mindless pleas of “Harder!” Aquilo can't find it in himself to disobey. As Cherry’s legs threaten to give out, Aquilo hooks her legs over his shoulder, completely taking over, growling as he slams against her entrance at a lightning-fast pace.

Aquilo is riding on sheer instinct and vague pieces of recollection, and he's never felt anything so _good_ as Cherry’s walls clamped tightly around his cock, falling rapidly into the deep, dark abyss. He bites Cherry’s bottom lip like she loves to do to him; the two just panting hotly into each other’s mouths. Aquilo accidentally withdraws too much on one thrust out, and it's a mad scramble to get him back in again - it's okay, he can learn - and Aquilo feels the now familiar sensation of heat pooling in his loins. He isn't going to last long at this rate, but judging by how Cherry’s hair is an absolute mess, her mouth gaping wide open and eyes welling up with tears, Cherry isn't either.

“Cherry...” Aquilo gasps out in warning, gritting his teeth as she clenches around him involuntarily again. “F-fuck, Cherry, I’m going to - a-ah!” Aquilo breaks off into a moan as Cherry sucks on his neck, seeking for purchase.

“Me, me too -” Cherry gasps out, shutting her eyes and furrowing her brows as she grinds his length against her most sensitive area. Aquilo, with vague thought, registers her sentence, and as he continues his motions he reaches down, rubbing his thumb against the small pink bud he spotted earlier. Cherry rakes her nails down his spine, but Aquilo can't complain. He shudders as he realises that he _loves_ the sensation of it, the line between pleasure and pain blurring so well, leaving Aquilo keening as he drowns in a wave of it.

Cherry is a complete mess beneath him, her chest heaving, her face looking so raw and beautiful, twisting and writhing beneath his touch as he continues to torture her soft bud. Finally, as he squeezes it roughly between his thumb and index finger and grinds against that certain spot, Cherry screams as she finally falls apart.

Blurrily, Aquilo thinks that maybe he had a previous misconception of female ejaculation. He had expected it to be a showy stream of cum squirting out against his dick, but when Cherry orgasms he can only detect a warm stream of hot flowing lava against his cock. It's not bad, however, Cherry is so tight and warm, and he doesn't stop thrusting while spasms ripple through her body. Eventually, the tight, unrelenting clench of her pussy wrapped around his sensitive length becomes too much for him to bear, and he's following her soon after, spilling his seed into the plastic and collapsing on top of her.

When he's gained back enough of his brain cells, Aquilo rolls over to avoid crushing his girlfriend, still breathing harshly. He awkwardly pulls the condom off, tying it up like he practiced in health class. His legs feel like jelly, so he simply aims it at Cherry’s trash can and throws. He makes the hit, and he allows himself one small moment of childishness to pump his fist in celebration.

Aquilo rests his body against Cherry’s, and he thinks to himself that Cherry looks so perfect unravelled like this, smiling so radiantly after their romp around in bed. _She's still so beautiful like this,_ Aquilo thinks dazedly, and the sudden rush of affection that overcomes him makes him sweep Cherry into his arms and rest his cheek against her forehead. Cherry laughs again. “You know, you really are super cuddly after sex.” She contentedly snuggles up to him, sighing in satisfaction. “Let’s do it more often, then. I like seeing you like this.”

“Whatever you want, Cherry. Just... say something to me first the next time,” Aquilo murmurs sleepily, and then he closes his eyes. Before he can stop himself, he drifts off.

.

When Aquilo steps out of the toilet, he's greeted by a huge crowd of sports students gathering near the cheerleaders’ section of the field. Dread knots in his stomach. That _goddamn_ Cherry. What did she do this time? He shakes his head, groaning as he jogs towards the spot on the field.

To his great surprise as he draws near, Iggy is present. Zephyr, bless her, is also present, but that’s to be expected, she's on the neighbouring track team. What leaves him stumped is why his redheaded twin is yelling at an actually fearful Cherry and with a desperate-looking Zephyr trying to pull him back. As Aquilo finally realises what they are saying, he blushes furiously.

“How dare you taint my brother!” Iggy growls, clenching his fists and looking absolutely furious. This draws surprised gasps from the crowd.

Speaking of Cherry, she's currently grinning nervously, her entire body curling inwards as she raises her hand in self defense. “Uhhh, I don't know? What?”

“Quilly would never do such a thing!” Iggy looks genuinely shocked, speaking as if Cherry had never spoken. The crowd starts buzzing among themselves.

Aquilo decides that now is a good time to intervene. He clears his throat loudly and everyone halts to stare at the intruder. He feels a blush creeping up his neck at the attention, but he forces himself to say, “Iggy, what's wrong?”

Iggy strides forward purposefully, and Zephyr has no choice but to let him go, looking apologetically at Aquilo. He looks on in confusion as his brother grips his shoulders and looks at him intensely. “What were you two doing yesterday?”

Aquilo blinks, but out of the corner of his eye he notices Cherry looking at him meaningfully. “We were doing work.” It's not exactly a lie.

“... _really_.”

“I mean, I was,” Aquilo says in an effort to seem more genuine. And it has the added benefit of being true. “Cherry was horsing around.” He glares at her and is rewarded with a stuck-out tongue.

Iggy still looks suspicious. “ _Horsing around?_ ”

Aquilo waves his hand nonchalantly. “Yeah, you know, as she always does -”

“Did she kiss you?” Iggy asks bluntly.

Aquilo is so dumbfounded that he just simply stares at his brother. The crowd around them is just as silent.

Seconds later, Iggy erupts. “I knew it!” he roars, brandishing a broom out from absolutely nowhere. Cherry and Aquilo look on, stunned, as Iggy begins twirling it and chasing after the girl. “I'll make you pay for deflowering him!”

“What the actual fuck?” Cherry asks, to which Aquilo shrugs, still confused. The broom comes down on top of Cherry’s head and she yelps.

“Don't you swear in front of him!” Iggy yells, enraged, and then Cherry throws her pom-poms to the ground and runs as fast as she can, Iggy hot on her trail. “Iggy!” Aquilo cries desperately as he follows him, trying in vain to stop his brother from killing his girlfriend. The crowd breaks out into laughter behind him and he can hear Zephyr trying to do damage control.

_Well, at least Iggy didn't know what happened... after that,_ Aquilo thinks, and he blames his blush on the exertion of running after his crazed family member.


End file.
